


Почти как Сумерки (только жарче) или я тебе не Белла Свон!

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is hot as fire and Stiles doesn't, Humor, I don't even sorry xD, M/M, and Derek want to fix it, the temperature difference
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill





	Почти как Сумерки (только жарче) или я тебе не Белла Свон!

Иногда Стайлз действительно ненавидел его. В самом деле, он что – Белла Свон?  
  
***  
  
Температура оборотней действительно была выше, чем у обычного человека, однако Стайлз никогда не задумывался об этом всерьез.   
  
Дерек был горячим как печка. Конечно, если спросить Стайлза. Он-то скажет вам, что Дерек горяч и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Если спросить остальных, вам они ответят, что Дерек – это каким-то магический образом разговаривающая ледяная глыба, и ничего горячего в сексуальном плане там и близко нет. Серьезно – несколько тысяч переломов костей напрочь выбивают у вас подобные мысли. Что же касается физической теплоты, то, на самом деле, несколько градусов не казались Стайлзу такой уж существенной разницей (и если поначалу он беспокоился за Скотта каждый раз, когда дотрагивался до него, то со временем начал находить плюсы в ситуации. По крайней мере, если они пойдут в поход мужской компанией и им со Скоттом выпадет спать в одном спальном мешке на двоих, он не замерзнет). И Стайлз никогда не задумывался, что думает по этому поводу сам Дерек.  
  
Оказалось, что Дерек думает иначе.  
  
 _Чувствует_ иначе.  
  
Для Дерека эта разница была болезненно ощутимой. Не то чтобы он много общался с обычными людьми, но Стайлз постоянно вертелся рядом, непохожий на остальных. Слишком нервный, слишком эмоциональный. Слишком холодный – на взгляд Дерека. И он намеревался это исправить. О да.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз взвыл, когда Дерек до синяков впился пальцами в его бедро, и кончил. В восьмой раз за ночь. Или девятый? А если считать восхитительный минет в кинотеатре, который сделал ему Дерек поздно вечером, то так вообще десятый. Стайлз был уверен, что еще чуть-чуть, и от кровати пойдет пар. Серьезно, на нем самом можно было жарить сосиски и делать гамбургеры, а деревянный каркас кровати вот-вот должен был задымиться. Не то чтобы он жаловался на потерю девственности, но все же рассчитывал, что все будет как-то... _поспокойней_.  
  
Дерек выпустил тихо поскуливающего Стайлза из объятий, оглядел красные распухшие от поцелуев-укусов губы, яркие пятна на щеках и шее, вслушался в сбитое дыхание и неровный ритм сердца, и довольным, сорванным голосом вынес вердикт:  
  
– Наконец-то мы одной температуры.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул, представив, что его ждет, когда он снова вернется к своим родным тридцать шесть-и-шесть. Саднящая задница испуганно сжалась.  
  
За окном занимался рассвет.


End file.
